Mrs Norris
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Cinco generaciones distintas, cinco modos de enseñar de pensar casi contrapuestos entre ellos, diferentes casas y diferentes moticos pero una cosa, una peluda cosa en común: la Señora Norris
1. 20 de Enero de 990

**20 de Enero de 990.**

500w

 _Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso pertenecen únicamente a JK Rowling._

* * *

Helga, Salazar y Godric estaban sentados en lo que, apenas ocho meses después sería el Gran Comedor, donde se recibiría por primera vez a los estudiantes para comenzar sus clases en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Godric y Salazar estaban teniendo una acalorada y nada cordial discusión sobre cuáles tenían que ser los principales valores que tuviesen los alumnos del colegio. Por un lado se encontraba Godric, que decía que lo más importante era la valentía y el coraje, mientras que por el otro Salazar decía que lo más importante era la pureza de sangre y la posición social que ocupase el alumno.

De pronto llegó Rowena, cargando un pequeño gato sobre sus brazos. Era un gato de pelaje gris casi mugriento y con un par de ojos color amarillo brillante abiertos de par en par, mirando todo a su alrededor.

—Lo más importante es la inteligencia —exclamó, dando por finalizada la discusión que había entre ambos hombres y dejó el gato sobre una de las grandes mesas que ocupaban el lugar, la mesa donde estaban los tres sentados—. Os presento a la Señora Norris.

Sus tres acompañantes alzaron una ceja, mirando al gato extrañados. Godric miró a Rowena con algo de furia, preguntándose por qué había zanjado una conversación tan relevante para el futuro de Hogwarts unicamente para enseñar una gata.

—Y eso es… —comenzó Salazar, esperando que su compañera acabase la frase—. Es decir, ya sabemos que es un gato pero, ¿qué tiene de especial?

—No es un gato. Después de investigar mucho, he conseguido realizar una personificación del colegio —saca pecho con orgullo mientras mira a los tres compañeros; sobre todo está orgullosa porque sabe que no van a tener ni idea de qué es y va a poder explicárselo.

—¿Perdona? —preguntaron los tres, casi al unísono. Rowena sonrió de nuevo con satisfacción.

—Es un hechizo muy poderoso y de magia blanca —aclaró mirando a Salazar—. Básicamente consiste en que ahora que Hogwarts ya existe como edificio y como institución, he conseguido crear un ente vivo —señala a la gata— que tenga totales conocimientos del castillo pues es el propio castillo.

Godric arrugó la nariz al ver cómo la gata se ponía sobre sus patas y caminaba hacia él, mirándolo casi como si le lanzase una advertencia.

—Va a ser un ayudante del colegio siempre que el colegio siga existiendo como tal, protegiendo a los alumnos de sí mismos —Rowena no pudo sino soltar una carcajada al ver cómo el gato se puso a bufar a Godric—. Parece que ve que tu casa va a darle verdaderos problemas.

Godric se puso en pie, con la cabeza alta, dando un golpe a la mesa para acenturar sus palabras.

—Mi casa, al igual que yo mismo, va a ser noble y valerosa, va a ser valiente y va a ayudar en cuantos problemas se presenten en el colegio. No va a armar jaleo.

—Eso espero, Godric —Rowena miró al gato —. Eso espero.


	2. 25 de Marzo de 1944

**25 de Marzo de 1944**

500w

 _Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso pertenecen únicamente a JK Rowling._

* * *

Tom Riddle fundó durante su estancia en Hogwarts el grupo de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, un grupo de magos poderosos y sangre pura de la casa de Slytherin que hicieron temblar más de una vez la estabilidad del colegio en cuestión. Los Caballeros, destacando Tom Riddle como líder y fundador y Avery como su mano derecha, causaron la baja de cientos de personas, entre las que se incluía a traidores de la sangre, mestizos y sangres sucia.

Tom, en su estancia en Hogwarts, encontró cercano al lago, un pequeño pasadizo bajo tierra que conducía a una pequeña explanada, escondida entre árboles. Era un lugar al que no se podía acceder más que por ese hueco o buscando concienzudamente subido a una escoba mágica. Tom hechizó rápidamente el pasadizo de manera que tan solo él y quien quisiese él podrían pasar por él. De esta manera, tan solo sus más allegados conocían el camino y podían pasar.

Ese día en concreto, en esa explanada tan solo se encontraba Tom, acompañado de su siempre fiel y mano derecha Avery. Avery estaba sentado como un indio en el suelo, con la varita en alto mientras una chica de apenas quince años, de la casa Hufflepuff, flotaba a un par de centímetros. La chica tenía enormes y pesadas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro. Mientras Avery las sostenía, Tom probaba con ella varias maldiciones que encontró en libros oscuros de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

La piel de la chica pasaba de un rojo esmeralda a un negro ceniza, sus brazos se estiraban y encogían de una manera que ni cien caballos muggle podían conseguir, su cabeza giraba e incluso en ocasiones crecia hasta que era demasiado pesada para poder sostenerla.

Sólo habían tres reglas: no matar, no dejar marcas y desmemoriar siempre a la victima. Esta última no era por miedo, Tom disfrutaba viendo la cara de terror de quien había sufrido su tortura, sino por proteger el lugar y no tener riesgo de ser expulsados en caso de que le hagan legeremancia a la victima.

Avery se puso en pie un momento, dejando caer el cuerpo de la chica al suelo con un golpe fuerte y ruidoso. Tom lo miró mal, pensando en si había perdido la cabeza, de repente se había vuelto "buena persona" o si le había traicionado. Cuando se giró a ver qué pasaba, se dio cuenta de que no era nada más lejos de la realidad: en la entrada del pasadizo, se encontraba un garo de color gris, con ojos amarillos brillante que miraba a los tres alumnos fíjamente.

Tom lanzó un rápido _Obliviate_ a la alumna, que estaba intentando ponerse en pie, y comenzó a correr en dirección la salida, con Avery detrás. Sabía que si esa gata estaba allí, el conserje no tardaría mucho en llegar y no querían ser descubiertos con una alumna medio muerta y cientos de libros prohibidos por el suelo. Porque si los encontraban, un castigo sería el menor de sus problemas.


	3. 12 de Abril de 1977

**12 de Abril de 1977**

600w

 _Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso pertenecen únicamente a JK Rowling._

* * *

Canuto caminaba a paso ligero por los pasillos del castillo, esquivando a los diferentes alumnos y pseudo-mortífagos mal llamados miembros de Slytherin que se ponían por su camino. Llevaba en su mano un papel enrollado con un par de instrucciones muy sencillas y que si se hacían correctamente, podrían suponer una de las mayores bromas jamás efectuadas en el colegio.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no se encontraban en el primer piso, comenzó a correr hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. No esperaba que se encontraran ahí, dado que hacía mucho que había pasado la hora normal en la que sus compañeros de cuarto y amigos solían desayunar. Pero por suerte para él fue allí, y sentados en la mesa se encontraban. Cornamenta y Colagusano se encontraban hablando de cualquier tontería que a Cornamenta se le ocurriese relatar, posiblemente Quidditch, él mismo, Lily o cómo iba él iba a ganar el próximo partido de Quidditch, regalarle la snitch a Lily y conquistarla. A su lado se encontraba Lunático, ignorando completamente la conversación y con las narices metidas en un libro.

—Chi-chicos —se apoyó sobre la gran mesa que pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor para retomar el aliento—. Tengo que enseñaros algo.

Dejó el papel sobre la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de Cornamenta. Tomó uno de los tantos vasos medio vacíos sin dueño y le dio un trago.

Cornamenta por su lado observó el plan intrigado y, antes de pasárselo a Colagusano, miró a Canuto con esa sonrisa traviesa de plan perfecto para meterse en líos que volvía locas a casi todas las chicas del recinto, casi todas salvo a la que James quería conquistar.

—Un plan para hacer que todos acaben con el símbolo de cada casa en el pelo… —Cornamenta se frotó las manos mientras sentía que su boca se hacía agua—. Brillante.

Canuto dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y asintió un par de veces en dirección de sus compañeros. Les hizo señas para que se acercasen y les explicó en un par de pasos, la forma de infiltrarse en la clase de pociones por la noche, realizar cuatro pociones —tinte de un ágila azul, tinte de un tejón de color de oro, una serpiente verde y un león de color naranja— y después entrar en las cocinas y vaciarlo sobre las comidas que serían servidad posteriormente.

El plan fue, hasta cierto punto, correctamente efectuado: entraron por la noche, debajo de la capa de Cornamenta, y Lunático hizo las cuatro pociones en un tiempo récord. A partir de ahí todo se torció. Cornamenta, Lunático y Colagusano llevaban bajo la capa cuatro frascos con la poción mientras Canuto entraba a las cocinas visible y despistaba a los elfos para que sus compañeros pudiesen hacer su trabajo.

El problema es que cuando cerró la puerta, McGonagall salió de detrás de una puerta, con Filch a su lado tomando a la Señora Norris entre sus brazos, sonriendo con satisfacción. McGonagall, después de un par de intentos bastante graciosos, consiguió quitar la capa y descubrir a los tres merodeadores.

—Pro-profesora… —Canuto intentó poner cara de inocencia, como intentando dar una excusa. Tras ver que eso no funcionó, simplemente preguntó—: ¿Por qué esperó a que entrásemos en las cocinas?

—Pues… —Minerva tomó una bandeja con cuatro vasos y echó el recipiente del verde sobre las cuatro—. Porque si os detenía antes, me iba a quedar sin ver a mis cuatro alumnos favoritos llevar durante un mes entero una… ¿serpiente verde ponía en el papel? En su pelo. ¡Un mes entero!


	4. 1 de Junio de 1996

**1 de Junio de 1996**

500w

 _Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso pertenecen únicamente a JK Rowling._

* * *

Harry hacía meses que impartía en la Sala de los Menesteres, en el séptimo piso del colegio, clases reales de DCAO de forma que, en caso de que se dé un confrontamiento real contra magos tenebrosos, los miembros de ED pudiesen tener ciertos conocimientos en la defensa de las artes oscuras y hechizos ofensivos lo suficientemente poderosos como para noquear y vencer a su rival sin la necesidad de caer en Imperdonables.

Pese al gran apoyo que todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, empezando por sus dos grandes amigos, le propinaban, Harry no tenía para nada claro que en realidad fuese un buen profesor. Tenía pánico de que alguien pudiese resultar herido, de que un hechizo fuese a parar a un alumno de menor poder defensivo o que simplemente, no poder enseñar alguno de los muchos hechizos que debería estar enseñando Umbridge pero por su política no hacía.

Por esa razón, además de por ensayar algún hechizo que tenía olvidado y que pensaba que podría serle útil, Harry se escabullía en la noche, bajo su capa de invisibilidad e iba a la Sala de los Menesteres a poder ensayar esos hechizos. Era una situación a sus propios ojos tan vergonzosa que ni siquiera Ron sabía que lo hacía.

Todas las noches, en torno a las tres de la madrugada, se ponía su capa, cogía su varita y se dirigía de la torre de Gryffindor a la séptima planta del castillo, donde se encontraba la Sala de los Menesteres y donde, sabía, podía entrenar sin mayor percance. Sin dañar a nadie. Sin que nadie saliese herido ni le viese.

Y, como todas las noches, pasaría por un tramo del séptimo piso en el que la Señora Norris estará quieta, con sus ojos abiertos y mirando fijamente la lejanía, sin pestañear. Harry caminaba intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, intentando que la gata no le escuchase y supiese en qué lugar se encontraba exactamente.

Pero eso realmente no importaba. No importaba el poco ruido que hiciese que siempre sabía en que lugar exacto del tramo se encontraba. Harry no sabía si era por su olor, si era por el apenas audible sonido sordo de sus pisadas o si realmente la gata —o ese ser con cuerpo de gata— era el único ser que podía ver bajo la capa que le regaló su padre. Sea como fuere, la gata no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente hasta que se encontraba justo frente a la pared.

La gata no hacía realmente ningún movimiento, no iba a buscar a Filch para alertar de que había un alumno fuera de su cama. Quizá no estuviese allí para vigilar que nadie estuviese despierto sino para asegurarse de que llegaba correctamente a la sala, de que nadie le seguía. Quizá, esa gata le dejaba pasar cada noche pues sabía que no se trataba de ninguna travesura sino de un intento de proteger el castillo. O quizá Harry debería dormir un poco más y así dejaría de ver gatos persiguiéndole.


	5. 21 de Junio de 2022

**21 de Mayo de 2022**

500w

 _Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso pertenecen únicamente a JK Rowling._

* * *

James Sirius pegó sus caderas más a las de Lorcan, cosa que en un primer momento parecía casi imposible. La lengua de James recorrió centímetro por centímetro el pálido cuello del Scamander, provocando que pequeños y apenas audibles quejidos y gemidos de placer escapasen de sus rojizos e hinchados labios.

Era de noche, en torno a las dos de la mañana. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. No se escuchaba ni un ruido más que el continuo choque de ambos labios, de ambos cuerpos necesitados de roce y de contacto. Durante el día era casi imposible que se encontrasen, más que se tratasen como mínimamente cercanos.

James era un Gryffindor de séptimo curso, Lorcan un Slytherin de quinto. Ambos eran los buscadores. Ambos eran hombres y, aunque en el mundo muggle la homosexualidad estaba socialmente aceptada, en el mundo mágico el paso era más bien a tortuga y aún seguían renegando de las personas que "eligiesen" ese camino.

No es que nadie supiese de su relación, casi todos los Weasley, incluyendo a los pequeños Potter, los padres de ambos y Lysander conocían de la relación. Pero no veían necesario que nadie más supiese de ésta, menos si simplemente iban a criticarlos.

James coló bajó los pantalones su juguetona mano, apretando con algo de fuerza el trasero del rubio. Por suerte, consiguió interceptar sus labios con los propios antes de que un gemido escapase de los mismos. A James le encantaba jugar con Lorcan, hacer que llegase al éxtasis, pues sabía que no iba a poder demostrarlo con soniditos, de manera que simplemente pondría cara de frustración.

Las cosas casi nunca pasaban de los besos y algún que otro roce o apretón. Una cosa es que les gustase el riesgo de ser capturados y otra muy distinta que quisiesen ser encontrados con los pantalones por los tobillos, ensuciando e moviliario del colegio.

Lorcan se separó un poco de James, intentando buscar un poco de aire. Apoyó su frente sobre la del moreno, rozando su nariz con la del contrario y sonriendo de una manera que bailaba entre el amor más puro y la lujuria más escandalosa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —sonó de entre la oscuridad la voz de una mujer justo antes de que un sonoro _Lumos Máxima_ resonase y mostrase a una chica pelirroja con un gato entre los brazos.

—Rose… —suspiró James, alejándose de Lorcan y girándose hacia su prima que, desde que había sido nombrada Prefecta de la casa, era una prefecta pesada.

La Señora Norris saltó de entre los brazos de la prefecta y se paseó delante de los chicos, mirándolos fijamente. Lorcan dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de James y comenzó a caminar hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, seguido de cerca de la gata.

James se gira de nuevo hacia Rose, mirándola a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que está pensando.

—No se lo irás a decir a McGonagall, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Prefiero decírselo a tu padre —y dicho eso, continúa con su ronda.


End file.
